


Good morning

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning

“Good morning,” Mordred said softly. Merlin could actually hear him smiling and felt the urge to throw a punch in the direction of Mordred’s face.

 

“What’s so good about it,” he said hoarsely instead and stretched himself, still refusing to open his eyes. Mordred chuckled.

 

“This,” he replied and placed his hand on Merlin’s morning erection. Merlin opened one of his eyes and looked at Mordred. He took in the way the morning light streaming from the window circled Mordred’s head and for a ridiculous second he thought of angels. The next, the hand on his cock started moving.

 

“Please,” he groaned. “Too early. Cannot participate.”

 

“Oh, begging already,” Mordred said with a smirk. He nuzzled into Merlin’s neck. “I thought we’d have to work up to that.”

 

Merlin groaned again. He buried his fingers into Mordred’s hair and pulled. Big mistake, he realized as he noticed the gleam in Mordred’s eyes.

 

“I’m serious,” he said and tried hard to sound so, he really did. The problem was another kind of hardness which was currently straining against his pants, treacherously appreciative of the attention given to it by those stupid, gorgeous fingers. “Let me wake up properly,” he pleaded. Barely the though of movement could make him cry in that moment.

 

“You don’t even have to… participate,” Mordred said, holding his gaze. Merlin made a strange sound, torn between a gasp and a sigh and a blush covered his cheekbones, making its way to his ears. He squirmed to get a bit closer to Mordred, who raised himself a little bit, placing one of his legs between Merlin’s and rubbing himself against Merlin’s hip. His hand started rubbing again and he leaned in for a kiss, pleased to hear the quiet sounds escaping Merlin’s lips. “You could come apart like this,” he murmured against Merlin’s mouth, feeling warmth spread across his own body. He licked and nipped at Merlin’s bottom lip and groaned, before he shifted so that he was on top of Merlin, bracing himself on his hands at his sides. “You could absolutely lose it,” he said, grinding himself down.

 

Merlin moaned, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. He looked more awake now, surprise rousing him and making him clutch at Mordred’s shoulders. He raised himself and kissed Mordred quickly, lying back and brushing his lips lightly with his thumb, telling him silently that he wanted more, _please, more._

“And you would, wouldn’t you,” Mordred obeyed. “So easily. You don’t even need my cock… Slamming into you… Filling you up.” Merlin positively whined. “No… just a touch… here,” he said breathily, leaning in to lick at his neck, earning himself the loudest moan so far. “Or here,” he said again, sliding lower to suck on a nipple. “Even here,” he moved back up quickly, sucking onto Merlin’s earlobe lightly. Merlin both giggled and moaned, wrapping his arms around Mordred and raising his hips, making sure the entirety of his body is pressed against him.

 

Mordred pulled off slightly and pulled on Merlin’s pants, lowering them slightly, halfway through his thighs. He wrapped his hand around Merlin’s cock, moaning appreciatively as he felt it was already wet from pre-come.

 

He thought about how usually he refrained himself from talking during sex. If only he’d known…

 

“Look at you,” he rasped, gripping a little bit tighter. He then let go and raised his hand to his lips, licking lightly and tasting the saltiness. Merlin whimpered. “So good. So wet.”

 

“Please,” Merlin breathed. “Mordred, please.”

 

“So good,” Mordred murmured again as he gripped Merlin’s cock and started moving. He leaned in again and let his lips caress Merlin’s chest, holding on for a couple of seconds while sucking onto his tight nipples. When their lips met again, Merlin was almost desperate, panting and moaning ceaselessly. Soon, he was done, spilling himself into Mordred’s hand and onto his own belly.

 

Mordred gave him a minute to ride it out, hand caressing his hip and murmuring obscenities in his ear, before he felt himself being pushed onto his back, a very flushed Merlin gripping his hips. Without a word he slid down and took Mordred in his mouth, sucking him off quickly.

 

As he was finished, he lied down next to Mordred and turned his head to the side, looking at him.

 

“Good morning,” he said, rubbing at his lips absently.

 

“Very good, indeed,” Mordred agreed.


End file.
